


Bring the Night On

by amorekay



Series: Never Shook Our Shadows [3]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snafu’s on the bed with his legs spread out, all obscene, the sheets barely ghosting his thighs and ashes smudged on the fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Night On

**Author's Note:**

> Written with inspiration from 'Bring the Night On' by Eve 6. I have a huge soft spot for these two.

Snafu’s on the bed with his legs spread out, all obscene, the sheets barely ghosting his thighs and ashes smudged on the fabric. There’s dirt smudged across his cheek and a bruise blooming on his collarbone, and, “Hey,” he edges out the corner of his mouth, more of a cough than a statement.

Joe gives him a glance and goes back to his cigarette, flexing his toes against the shag of the motel room carpet. Fucking glorious, the carpet in this place, like it’s some sort of four star hotel instead of the last room in some shithole motel. He sucks in nicotine and grimaces.

There’s a beetle on the wall that Snafu is staring at with halfhearted interest when Joe glances back at him. “Gonna catch some kind of disease,” he observes, and follows up the statement with a sardonic grin around his own cigarette. “What the fuck,” Joe says, “Why do you sound so happy about that, fucking idiot.”

Snafu regards him, heavy lidded stare with his lips all curling up in amusement. “I ain’t happy,” he says, and then reaches out a dirty hand to curl around Joe’s wrist. His nails press in against the pulse, and Joe follows his tug, moving back into Snafu’s space and pushing a leg in between his spread knees. Snafu breathes smoke in his face and says, “Gonna fuck me again?”

And Joe just grins at him, leaning down to put out his cigarette on the mattress already full of tiny burn holes, and flexes his hand when Snafu grabs onto his other wrist. He pulls Joe’s wrists toward him, trapping both their hands against the headboard, and says, “I like this better.”

Joe whistles through his teeth, leans in close enough to feel Snafu’s breath against his mouth and pauses. He pulls back and snorts out a laugh when Snafu jerks his wrists in impatience, and stays put. Snafu lets out a grunt of annoyance, hooks a leg around Joe’s back and surges forward, teeth cracking against Joe’s jaw “-shit,” Joe spits out, before he finds a better angle.

Snafu doesn’t say sorry but he presses his mouth more gently to Joe’s, eyelids flickering downward over his gaze and his fingers curling in tighter around Joe’s wrists.


End file.
